fated for each other
by gagana99
Summary: The summary is done in chapter 1 of the story itself . I.e., this one. I didn't realize that I had to put up the summary here sorry about that . and thanks for selecting this fan fiction . happy reading!


Okay... So this fanfic starts from the part where bossun and tsubaki hold a challenge about the kindergarten thing?yeah from there.

I've added a character called " mikuru aizawa", she's the other half for agata.. so we, the fans of agata soujirou shall be mikuru okay?

Hmm... So introduction for mikuru before I start let's see... She's super cute , pretty , hot whatever u choose but what I mean is she's got the out-of-the-world-looks okay?

She's second to agata in everything , studies, sports, but she's really strong. According to this fanfic, she's secretly got the hots for agata and he's got the hots for her as well . he starts to pull out tactics later on...

Also, kikuno asahina is replaced with yukina asahina.. Mikuru's best friend who's a year younger. Her mom and mikuru's mom were best friends . due to reasons, mikuru and her older brother taichi, stay with yukina and her mother. Yukina is more like sakura from maid-sama...

BTW, if u find anything wrong or stupid or idiotic, let me know okay? I might keep condensing a few words without realizing so sorry about that ...

Enough intro ... BTW, I'm gagana suresh. Nice to meet you. I'm 14 right now and I'm a proud Indian ! 10th grade is killing me... ICSE board examination in another 4 months from now... My aim of getting 99% is gonna be ruined because of fanfics.. * sigh* dunno what to do.

Yes I Noe I'm easily distracted lol sorry about that .

I'm a crazy idiot who's pretty much considered a retard and abnormal . I'm sarcastic most of the times but I'll try not to be so please bear with me until the end.

I'm sure I'll keep forgetting this so once and for all,

P.S. THIS IS A PURE WORK OF FICTION . AND IS AN ORIGINAL FANFIC. DO NOT TRY TO COPY THIS FANFIC. THE MANGA AND ANIME BELONGS TO SHINOHARA KENTA.

...

From chapter 11 or 12 Can't actually remember that well but from the part where agata comes over and himeko goes...

"Who are ya?I'll hit ya. Who are ya?ya're ticking me off just by me looking at ya face.." "Ka ka ka its just as the rumors say himeko-Chan right?nice to meet ya. I'm the president half-actually but yeah .."

Switch walked near himeko and realized who she was talking to . "Ara, Ara what's wrong? How much is this going to cost?" Unyu

said when himeko reacted that way. "Agata soujirou. 3 C . genius great at everything . known for sleeping during meetings, president of student council along with another student. Leaves all his work to the other president but mainly to the vice president . basically useless (*0*) (lol) ."

Switch said through his so called high tech laptop. "Ka ka ka I could ya!suspend you for that you know.."agata replied on hearing about himself.

Look at that, our heroine has appeared ... "Oy , soujirou!you fool! What the hell is wrong with you?you had to finish that report 3 hours ago and here you are laughing at some thing ... I have no idea what I wanna do with you . Baka!"mikuru said as she came by near these 5 holding a cardboard box.

"Ah yeah I just remembered. isn't it about that?and we need to speak about this-"."I can't believe you forgot go do it now!...h-hey! Where are you going?that's the kindergarten. School's the other way!" Mikuru sa I d as agata went into the kindergarten.

"That fool on earth he's so careless... Such a pain-". "M-mii...kkuru right?ya're aizawa mikuru? Oh my gosh I can't believe it. Kyaaa!" Himeko screamed as she pounced on mikuru hugging her. "H-hey what are you doing?... Hi-hime-chan? I couldn't recognize .. Look at you how long has it been? 2 years? You're so different now, and your hair... I-its a err- nice, I guess."."he he I guess so. A lot happened after you graduated. I wonder we haven't met even once Eva though we are in the same school". "Hmm... That definitely is weird . ah! I forgot I need to give these to tsubaki. See ya!" Mikuru said as she walked into the kindergarten.

'Bam' was the sound when she ran into bossun . she didn't fall, bossun did! (XD). "Man! That hurt... Ouch what the hell" bossun said as he got up. "Sorry about that. Huh? That hair, and the eyes, you're yusuke? Yusuke right? adopted son? Remember me? We used to be really close friends until around 5 years ago?you've grown tall!" Mikuru pointed out as she saw bossun. "Ah huh u must be taichi?-"."no you fool, I'm mikuru, taichi's sister. How do I look like taichi? Is your memory that bad?men I tell you .." Mikuru interrupted. "I see... Why are you here?with my school's uniform?you're in my school? Really? Whoa man that's surprising? What was that switch doing all this time?" Bossun replied.

"Hey yusuke I realized red horned caterpillar , cat eyes, normal build... You're the leader the sket Dan? And I'm guessing but hime-Chan is the blonde and the glasses guy was switch?that's surprising to me" mikuru said looking at the gate where himeko was arguing with switch and waiting for momoka.

"How do you know himeko?"."long story, so I need to go all the best to you and tsubaki. That boy is even more serious than Me. Although he's well mannered unlike a certain someone" she said as she walked through the door and searching for the 'certain some one'.


End file.
